


[podfic] Sealskinned

by Annapods



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Selkie AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Carmilla is a selkie stolen from the sea and used by Inanna to hunt down fishermen who owe the sea a debt. That is, until a girl finds her sealskin and starts a chain of events that just might set her free.As a pup, Carmilla had always found the legends of mermaids hilarious. A selkie was a seal who could claim the land when they wanted, not half and half. Half just meant emptied. Empty and empty.Carmilla was hollower than the reef near the human dumping grounds at the coast.Written byThatAloneOne.





	[podfic] Sealskinned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sealskinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069001) by [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/s3) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/44o1sm0d671yvu0/%5BCarmilla%5D%20Sealskinned.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/44o1sm0d671yvu0/%5BCarmilla%5D%20Sealskinned.mp3?dl=0)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Contact the author:** [tumblr](https://writerproblem193.tumblr.com/)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “Kraken, Leviathans and Creatures of the Deep” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to ThatAloneOne for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Credits:** [background picture on the cover](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bering_land_bridge/5188612724/)


End file.
